


"I've got the kielbasa you ordered."  (The Backstory of Everyone's Favorite Trickster)

by WaffleBandit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels, Angst, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Backstory, Being Lost, Brother Feels, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Death, Depression, Feels, Funny Deaths, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Hurt, Hurt Gabriel, I Made Myself Cry, Includes Canon, Ironic Deaths, Men Crying, Murder, No Sex, No Smut, Plot, Pre-Canon, Sad, Sad Loki, Shut Away Feelings, Trickster Gabriel, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleBandit/pseuds/WaffleBandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel. I skipped out of Heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world... I love my Father, my brothers—love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it, okay?! So I left."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'll be updating this fic weekly (hopefully).
> 
> This is all about Gabriel, folks! All of his Heaven feels and some of his adventures as Loki. First few chapters are in Heaven, and then we the party wagon hits Earth for good old-fashioned shenanigans and murder. 
> 
> Be sure to check the notes in each chapter for any tags that I might have added for that chapter. Thanks for reading my first fic! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> -Katie

A child wailed in the distance. 

Heads shot up to hear the noise and discern where it was coming from. Moments later, a large rustling filled the air, not unlike the noise of a flock of birds taking flight.

“Lucifer, must you treat our brother so? What have you done this time?” Michael asked, gracefully coming in for a landing and folding his large tawny wings behind his body. The disapproval was clear in his tone. Raphael came to land behind him a moment later, folding his own smaller chocolate wings behind himself. Unlike Michael, he looked rather disinterested in the whole scene, and had surely only come because it was expected of him.

Lucifer was crouched next to a much younger angel who was the source of the crying. He was whispering to the upset child in hurried words. “Come on Gabriel, it wasn’t that bad. Stop crying or Dad is going to show up.” The older boy pleaded. Upon hearing Michael approach, Lucifer froze, but his beautiful white wings twitched nervously. They were certainly a sight to take in. Truly God’s most beautiful creation. 

The child, upon hearing his older brother, jumped up and ran to him, burying his face in his brother’s robes. Michael patted his back comfortingly while shooting a dirty look to Lucifer, who shifted uncomfortably. “I didn’t do anything. Gabriel just wasn’t paying attention is all.” 

Michel looked down at the younger angel who tore his face away from his brother angrily. “I was too! You hit me on purpose!” His small golden wings flared up defiantly. Michael took in the scene. He noticed two toy swords discarded in the grass a few feet away. He was starting to get the picture.

“Hush, Gabriel! Let our brother tell me himself what happened.” Michael’s tone was commanding, used to giving orders. Gabriel pouted for a minute, crossing his arms with a lough “HMPH!” Michael fought the urge to smile before looking expectantly at Lucifer, who was looking rather sourly at Gabriel.

“It’s not my fault. I was showing him how to fight and he just didn’t duck my attack. Maybe I was a little excited, but I didn’t hit him on purpose.” Lucifer pulled his glare from the little golden-winged angel to say. 

Michael’s gaze softened. He loved his brother, and he believed that the injury had not been on purpose. “Well, just be more careful next time.” Lucifer’s irritated frown smoothed into a small smile. 

“Okay, Michael.” Lucifer reached out one beautiful wing to his older brother. Michael brushed his wing against Lucifer’s, as if to say ‘we’re good.’ 

Michael turned his attention back to Gabriel. “Wing out.” He demanded sternly. Gabriel looked horrified, his supposed savior having sided with his enemy. But Michael’s gaze did not falter, and Gabriel was eventually cowed into halfheartedly offering one small brush against Lucifer’s pristine wing. Lucifer visibly relaxed and Michael ruffled Gabriel’s hair in an endearing sort of way.

“Can we go home now?” Raphael complained. Michael rolled his eyes. 

“Race you there!” Lucifer said suddenly, taking off in a hurry in order to get a head start. His laughter filled the air and was infectious. Gabriel immediately lost any irritation with his older brother and took off after him, his own bright laughter ringing out as well. Michael chuckled and followed them, while Raphael lazily brought up the rear, uninterested in playing any sort of games.

-x-

That evening, the four boys sat around together in companionable silence. They were each lost in their own tasks and projects. Michael was composing a song rejoicing their Father’s glory. Lucifer was busy drawing while Gabriel watched on. Raphael was lost in his own thoughts, sitting by himself. 

“Psst.”

Michael glanced up. Gabriel was slumped against Lucifer, obviously having dozed off. The older brothers exchanged a smile. The fledgling would not need sleep when he was older, but in the meantime, he did and it seemed that it was that time. Michael scooped him up, taking care not to jostle him too much, and carried him to his bed. Lucifer followed, crawling into bed with the small angel and making himself comfortable. It made Gabriel nervous to wake up and not know where anybody was, so Lucifer often stayed with him through the night. Occasionally, he slept as well, even though he didn’t need it. It was still peaceful. Michael left his brothers to their sleep, kissing Gabriel on the forehead tenderly, and rustling Lucifer’s hair in a way that he knew the older boy hated. He smirked at the look of irritation that was shot his way, but there was no real heat behind it. 

“Goodnight, Michael.”

“Goodnight, Lucifer.”

-x-

“I cannot bear this any longer! What is Father thinking?!” Lucifer stormed in, disrupting the silence of the room. 

Michael glanced up from his book. “If I had not watched you reach adulthood myself, I might have thought a child barged in just now.” He commented mildly.  
Gabriel, now fully grown himself, rolled his eyes. Things were tense between his brothers lately. They had be quarreling a lot, and he didn’t like it. He could tell that this would be a big one. 

“Those awful humans! How could he expect us to bow to them? They are so filthy and disobedient! They never follow Father’s commands! How could he value them above us? We are so much more worthy than they! So much more beautiful!”

Michael closed his book quietly. It would seem that he would not return to it soon.

“That is His will. We are not to question it. You speak of the disobedience of the humans, and yet you would do the same thing! Do not be a hypocrite, Lucifer. It is quite unbecoming of you.”

That was certainly the wrong thing to say, because Lucifer completely lost his temper. “I will be whatever I want to be! Don’t tell me what to do, Michael! I am not a child anymore! We are so much better than they. Look at how beautiful I am! We deserve better! Our Father created us to be His perfect followers! How could he choose them over us?!” 

Gabriel looked on with little interest. Lucifer was right, of course. He was by far the most beautiful thing that God had ever created. His wings were large and soft as they could be. Not one feather was out of place. They were immaculately cleaned and groomed at all times. His face was the picture of perfection. His hair was soft and so blonde that it glowed in the sun. He was the most beautiful of all the angels, and everyone knew it. 

But, Michael was right also. God wanted them to bow to the humans. God’s will came before all. And so Gabriel would bow. He trusted his father. This was not enough for Lucifer though. He hated the humans. Hated how they had stolen his father’s love. 

“He has not chosen them over us.” Raphael sighed in a disinterested way. “You know that He loves you over all; even over us.”

Lucifer would not be soothed though. “Do not patronize me, Raphael. Stick your nose back into whatever book you pulled it from.”

Raphael, slightly irritated, took off and left his other three brothers alone, not wishing to deal in petty arguments at the moment. No matter how Lucifer cried at the moment, he would come to follow the Father’s orders. And that’s really all that he cared about. Lucifer continued on his rant, and Michael soon tuned him out. Gabriel still listened, willing to hear his brother if it would make him feel better. Gabriel had a soft spot for his brothers. 

“And what would you have us do, Lucifer? Just disregard our orders? Have you ever tried to convince Dad that He didn’t know what He was doing? You know that without order, we would have nothing. I mean, what else can you do?” The golden-winged angel asked.

Lucifer just stood there and looked at his brother. He was clearly thinking and it took him a moment to respond. “I’m not sure. But I will find out.” He finally replied before flying off, clearly lost in his own mind.

“You shouldn’t encourage him, Gabriel.” Michael admonished. Gabriel sighed. No matter what side he took, he would anger one brother or another. 

“I wasn’t encouraging him, Michael. Simply trying to make him see that there is no other way. He’ll come around, you know. He always does.” Gabriel responded in a level tone.  
Just then, a herd of adolescent angels popped up out of nowhere and tackled Gabriel. He went down laughing, and when he recovered, he said “Oh, I see that somebody has finally taught you to teleport. Will I never have peace?” He asked the question dramatically, laying the false distress on thickly.

The herd of young angels giggled collectively, clearly proud of themselves for sneaking up on their older brother. There were about ten in all. Their ages varied, although they were all a considerable way away from being adults. There was one in the group that was quieter than the others. He stood from the place he had fallen and walked over to his brother, whom was at eye level with the younger angel because he was still sitting. The child had dark hair and beautiful, clear blue eyes. He brushed his small black wing against Gabriel’s comfortingly.  
“We didn’t hurt you, did we, brother?” 

Gabriel chuckled, his heart melting for his tiny siblings. “Of course not, child. Now, let’s play hide and seek. Good luck finding me!” and with that, Gabriel disappeared, having teleported away to hide. 

The herd of young angels squealed in collective excitement, and they all teleported to different places to search for the archangel. 

Michael watched the proceedings quietly with a smile on his face. Oh, how he loved his brothers. 

-x-

Gabriel was lounging in a hammock, still hiding from his siblings when Lucifer appeared beside him. Gabriel glanced over with a small smile. “You always did know how to find me before anybody else could.”

Lucifer’s face was blank though, putting Gabriel on alert. “What is it, brother?” he asked, worried.

“Gabriel, I want you to leave Heaven with me.”

Gabriel shot up, back ramrod straight. “W-What? Why?” he sputtered in disbelief. What could he be thinking? Leave Heaven? Leave his siblings and their father?

Lucifer started pacing, face pensive. “I will not bow to the humans. I was thinking about what you said, and you’re right. If I stay here, I will have to follow orders. But I refuse. The only way around it is to leave Heaven. And I want you to come with me. Because I love you. And I can’t do it alone. Will you come?” He stopped pacing and looked at Gabriel hopefully.

Gabriel stood and gripped his brother’s shoulders. “You don’t know what you’re saying, Lucifer! You can’t just leave Heaven! Your siblings! Your Father! Where will you even go? There is nowhere you can hide from Him.” He searched his brother’s eyes frantically for a sign that this was a joke. Behind him, his golden wings were fluttering in a panicked sort of way, as though they had a mind of their own.

“I will create a place for myself. Create my own followers. I do not need Michael or Raphael. They only wish to hold me back. We deserve more, Gabriel! And I want you with me because you understand that! We can rid the Earth of humans and take it for our own. We are the superior creatures and we should not have to bow to humans! Just come with me.” Lucifer pleaded.

Gabriel shook his head, leaving his brother to go back to pacing. He was silent in his own thoughts for several minutes before he said “I never meant to convince you to leave Heaven. You cannot wipe out the humans. What about your own vessel? If you kill everyone, then you will never be able to find him! You don’t even know who he is yet! Father will not reveal it until we are ready.”

Lucifer sighed. “I do not need a vessel. If all of the humans are dead, then we will make the Earth suitable for angels. We will not need vessels then.”

Gabriel just looked at his brother, the truth of the situation settling in. “You will not back down from this.” 

Lucifer shook his head, his expression becoming sorrowful. “And you will not come with me. I thought you were different.” The accusation cut Gabriel like a knife. He started to respond, but Lucifer had already disappeared. 

Panic settled in as Gabriel realized that his brother might already be gone. Gabriel teleported a moment later to go find Michael, tears already streaming down his face as horror overtook him. 

-x-

Gabriel had mourned for ages. All of Heaven had mourned at the loss of its most beautiful inhabitant, but Gabriel took it the hardest. He saw it all as his fault. He had unknowingly encouraged his brother to disappear. He should not have let Lucifer leave. But what was done was done. Michael had cried for weeks straight, as had Raphael, and the collective wailing of the three remaining archangels echoed in every angel’s ears, and was even heard by a few humans who had the ability. 

Michael had stopped sobbing long before Gabriel. His pain had turned itself to anger, as had Raphael’s not long after. They could not tolerate the disobedience. Gabriel simply wanted his brother back, and he wept for months. 

It was not long before Heaven began to see Lucifer’s mark upon the Earth.


	2. God's Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God returns to Heaven just in time to deliver news that nobody, especially Gabriel, wants to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Sorry for the delay! Finals and whatnot, you know. Only one additional tag for this chapter. God, the character, speaks in this chapter. If you're easily offended in this way, maybe just skip those parts. You'll still get the gist of the story. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. In fact, I encourage you to leave kudos not only on my work, but the works of others. And, if you like something, share it! There's nothing authors want more than to know that someone appreciates their work. I thank you in advance!
> 
> -Katie

Death was everywhere. Lucifer killed indiscriminately. He was set upon destroying the inhabitants of Earth, and he was doing a damn good job of it, too. The body count was in the hundreds within days, a large number when considering how few humans there were in the beginning of their kind. Not only that, but Lucifer was gaining steam. The level of violence and death shocked all of the angels, especially the archangels. They had never seen this side in their brother. They had never suspected him of being capable of this. God’s most beautiful son doing the most ugly, horrible act that they had ever seen. Heaven was in an uproar about what to do. They could not kill their brother, but he had to be stopped. Creation was crying out for help in the form of pained wails and sorrowful moans.

The angels called to their father but heard nothing. It was as though he had disappeared with their fallen brother. Perhaps he was mourning too, they thought. It was no secret that Lucifer had been his favorite. But, they questioned, how could God place one child over the others to the point that he abandoned the multitude for the one?  


The death toll rose steadily, as did the humans’ awareness of the evil that walked among them. They were terrified, and rightly so. Their number were being culled, and “the Devil” was sifting humanity like wheat. Finally, after months of silence, and thousands of deaths, the Father reappeared. 

Gabriel was first aware of him. After all, he was the messenger of God. He rejoiced at hearing his Father’s voice, leaping up from a herd of fledglings where he was sitting at the time. 

“Shoo! Shoo!” he cried, waving away his siblings distractedly. He jealously wanted this moment with his Father to himself. With confused and disgruntled looks, the children took off with a rustle of wings.

“Father, we have missed you so! Our brother has gone down an evil path, and we need your guidance! We have been so lost without you!” Gabriel said after they had gone. 

There was a moment of silence and then: “Gabriel, my son. Weep not for your fallen brother. The pain which he brings upon my creation is no fault of your own, or that of any of your siblings. His heart has been twisted by jealousy. Shed no more tears for him. What has happened will not be reversed or become any easier for you. Harden your heart for what you must do.”

Tears welled in Gabriel’s eyes at the words. “Father? Do you not miss your most beautiful son? Will you not bring him home? Will his scars upon the Earth not be drawn back? Why do you do this? What would you have me do, if not bring my brother home?” Confusion gave way to even more heartbreak, if that was possible. 

“Go to Michael. Bring him these words: The Earth is barren and scarred with the death and pain which your brother Lucifer has wrought. Create a place for my children, for the humans are my children as much as you are. Create for them a garden in which they will be safe from Lucifer. But do not interfere with your brother, for the path he has started down is his destiny and will not be stopped. Do this for me, Gabriel, for it is the word and commandment of God.” And suddenly, the Lord was gone again. Gabriel fell to his knees and wept. 

Reluctantly, the Messenger delivered his message to Michael. And Michael obeyed. He created a garden which was called Eden. And in Eden was at least one of every kind of tree and every kind of animal. It was the best paradise that they could have been granted. Michael scouted two young angels to keep watch over the gates of the garden to keep Lucifer out, should he try to get in. One in particular, Gadreel, was eager to please. The commandment of God had been fulfilled. Lucifer was left to reign over the Earth with terror and hate. 

God created two special humans to dwell in the garden and watch over it. He walked with them every day. Lucifer knew this and it only served to fuel his rage even more. When was the last time that God had walked with his other children? He did not even speak to them! How dare he choose humans over angels yet again! Fury filled his heart and cast him further away from Heaven. 

And so Lucifer made it his mission to get into the garden and take this which God valued most. He deceived the angel guarding the gate and crept in. He was successful in bringing about the fall of man, and again Heaven wept. God cast the humans from the garden, forever cursing their descendants to work the barren land. Lucifer saw this and was happy, but he was not without reproach. The day came that again God spoke to Gabriel.

“Gabriel, my son. It is again time for you to deliver my Word.” 

At the time, Gabriel was with his brothers watching the two special humans as they struggled to survive on Lucifer’s Earth. They celebrated any word from their Father, but Gabriel was not so excited, not having forgotten the last time he had been told to deliver an unfavorable message. 

He heard God’s words and Michael watched as his younger brother grew very pale. “No, Father! Please do not pass this judgment upon our brother! Do not make me do this! I will not deliver this message! I cannot!” The younger angel screamed up into the sky, tears flowing freely from his eyes. 

Again, he cried “I will not deliver this mess-“and then suddenly he froze. His eyes glowed a bright white as his grace and body were seized by the Lord. 

“My children, hear your destinies and what you must now do. Lucifer has held dominion over the Earth and Hell for too long. It is now time to act. Take your brother and lock him away, for his powers are too strong and he will surely consume the whole of Earth and Heaven in his quest for revenge. Heed not his words, for he will surely try to deceive you. Lock him in his cage until your true vessels are born. When the seals are broken, Lucifer will be set free. Your vessels, like you, will be brothers. Michael, your vessel is a Righteous Man, and he will have a destiny of his own. Do not take him before he is ready. 

“Raphael, follow your brother, for it is he who will lead you through the battles to come, and it is he who will bring about Paradise. You will know your vessel by his heart and his blood. Gabriel, your vessel is already born. Take him when you will, and be a guardian of my Earth and my creations in my absence. When Armageddon is come, you must also follow Michael, for he is the way to Paradise. Lucifer will suffer for his crimes, but know that I still love him as I love you. He will curse me and defile my name, but when the war is over, it will be he who loses and only then will he and his servants lose their power on Earth. Do this, for I am the Lord your God. This is my commandment.” 

God withdrew from Gabriel, but he did not stop there. His whole presence withdrew from Heaven, and after a brief moment of silence, the whole of Heaven erupted into sobs. 

X

Grief-stricken but determined, Michael and his brothers set out to do the Lord’s bidding. It was not hard to wrestle their brother into submission when they found him. It was hard to keep themselves from breaking down while they did it. Lucifer’s grace bubbled blackly within him, twisted and mangled unrecognizable by his countless sins. He screamed curses at his brothers and fought them violently. As they chained him up inside his cage, his last attempt at escape was directed at the littlest archangel.  
Tears flowed down Lucifer’s beautiful face, but the emotion just wasn’t there behind his eyes. “This is all your fault, Gabriel! I wanted you to come with me! You could have prevented all this! I loved you! Look what you have done to me!” 

Gabriel’s face remained blank and hard. “You have caused this yourself, brother. Your jealousy has turned you into a monster! Do not blame your sins on my devotion to our Father.”

Lucifer’s face twisted into the most evil thing that Gabriel had ever seen. Hate, fury, and madness marred his expression. “TO HELL WITH YOUR GOD! DAMN YOU WORTHLESS ANGELS! I WILL ESCAPE! AND I WILL PEEL YOUR FLESH FROM YOUR BONES FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY!”

Michael slammed the door shut quickly and rushed to Gabriel. He enveloped his brother in a tight embrace. “It’s over Gabriel. It’s over. It’s over.” He repeated. Gabriel buried his face in his brother’s chest and screamed in anguish. He then turned his face to the sky. 

“WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS, FATHER? YOU HAVE ABANDONED YOUR OWN SONS!” 

Michael slapped his brother, and Gabriel was stunned into silence. “Do not speak to our father this way. You are no better than Lucifer. Our brother is gone. There is nothing left to do but plan the apocalypse.” Michael hissed. 

Gabriel remained silent, Michael’s words cutting deep. They returned home, the golden-winged angel trying to forget the brother they had left behind.  


The next few months got progressively worse in Heaven. Raphael and Michael became obsessed with the apocalypse. They never knew when it was coming, and they wanted to be ready. The only talk that was exchanged anymore was about slaughtering Lucifer or Michael issuing new laws and rules to his lower-ranked siblings. The Seraphs made ready for war. The archangels waited for the Righteous Man to fulfill his destiny. And Gabriel was just caught in the middle. The talk of fighting and war made him sick. He just wanted peace. Peace for his siblings and peace for the Earth. Since imprisoning Lucifer, any concerns about the humans had fallen to the wayside. It was as though angelkind had forgotten their duty to their charges. Everyone except Gabriel. But his vessel was too young to take now. So he would bide his time and wait in Heaven, wishing that he had anywhere else to go, and knowing that there was nowhere he could go to hide.


End file.
